1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pentacyclic hydrocarbon compound (hereinafter called "hydrocarbon compound") useful as a fuel for rocket and jet engines, or as a monomer for polymerization, a halogenated pentacyclic hydrocarbon compound (hereinafter called "halogenated hydrocarbon compound") which is obtained by halogenation of the above hydrocarbon compound and useful as a raw material for perfume bases and the like, and preparation processes thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Acetylene obtained by cracking of naphtha has heretofore been effectively used as a raw material for products of the so-called acetylene chemical industry, such as vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate and chloroprene. Cyclopentadiene similarly obtained by cracking of naphtha has also been effectively used as a raw material for synthetic rubber and resins and a raw material for synthesizing camphor and derivatives thereof, and alkaloids according to the Diels-Alder reaction.
The above-described acetylene and cyclopentadiene are also used as raw materials for synthesizing norbornadiene. It has been known that a large amount of norbornadiene can be synthesized with ease from acetylene and cyclopentadiene by the Diels-Alder reaction. However, there has been a demand for development of a method of making a more fruitful use of acetylene and cyclopentadiene, in its turn, a method of making a fruitful use of norbornadiene.